Let Me Be Me
by kissdagirlorloseit
Summary: Every brother has their reasons to hate their other brother... That is everyone but Sora. Angust and Rated M for reasons.


Disclaimer: First I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts (you all would of known by now). Second this is based off the video by an amazing editor in the following link:

.com/watch?v=9L-fLgS9vHM&playnext=1&videos=nMTVCLj1AsU

Rating: Mature- For obvious reasons

Pairing: Sora/Roxas- Brotherly love/hate

Enjoy the story

**Let Me, Be Me**

All my life I've had to fight to be different, not the same as my older twin, my other half, my somebody. He is always happy, outgoing, and strong. But when it comes to me he is just plain cold and a perfectionist. His identical blue eyes stare blankly into mine for a short moment before he glares. Obviously I have done something wrong again, at least in his eyes. I glare back with just as much force, being like him is all I know. My own self left on a road side when I am with him. My teeth bare and I growl out, "I could be mean. I could be angry. You know I could be just like you."

He snorts and shoves me to the ground. When he goes to kick me I swipe his feet from under him and he falls next to me. He snarls back at me as we get up, "I could be fake! And you'd never know it!" With a sigh I move to leave. My right arm is grabbed and Sora's eyes are emotionless, "I could be stupid." His voice quivers a small bit and he looks away, eyes shadowed.

Looking over my shoulder I watch him with a small feeling of regret. All he ever does is for me after all. So I turn back and nod, "Yeah well… I could be just like you."

We're silent for a moment and then he grabs my other arm. Softly he holds my wrists, a small glimmer of brotherly love that I thought long since died is in his ocean hues. He pulls me close to whisper in my ear, "I'm just trying to help you."

_You're only in my way, _I just smile and nod, "As always." _But you're wrong. I'll never be just like you!_

He laughs, it lacks feeling and is missing meaning, but he laughs like the angel he is to everyone. That is everyone but me, "Just remember what I always tell you."

"Sora… You're…" I flinch as he grabs my hair, tugging me along with him. Its as if he is punishing me for what I wanted to say… _He's only in my way._ And I feel myself slipping under again, letting the warmer half of my heart retreat to the shadows. My arms come up in defense when a fist comes flying at me.

"FINISH YOUR SENTENCES ROXAS HAKARI," My somebody all, but screams at me as he throws punch after bruising punch at me. Stumbling back as I am being beaten I growl in response, "Stop being a cold hearted bitch!"

"Oh you want cold?" He shoves me to the ground again, only this time on top of me. His eyes ablaze with rage and he pulls from one of his endless pockets a knife. "I can be cold, I can be fucking ruthless!" He ghosts the blade along my left cheek and I hold perfectly still.

He smirks and whispers, "Baby boy… Y'know I can be just like you." I know what he is talking about, the cuts. Lately I've been having those urges again. The ones that end with blood stains and icy, lifeless bodies. But the last time he had burst in, he had stopped me. He chuckles above me and almost lovingly run the blade along my neck now. "I could be weak, maybe I could be senseless?"

_He's stalling, oh this isn't good._ "Whatever it is will make you just like me!"

"Baby boy!" My older brother snarls. "I'm helping you grow!" I shove him off me and jump to my feet. Quickly I kick him in the gut, air rushes out of his lungs. Once again I turn to leave.

"Y'know… You we're always in my way." My feet almost guide me to the door when.

"r…Roxas," His voice weak as I turn to look back at him. His eyes are glazed over with—Is that pain? "my… My nobody."

Sighing with frustration I know what he is playing at, "No Sora! My heart – my life- belongs to me!"

He forces himself to his knees, "I'm supposed to believe that? Who protects you? Who feeds you, clothes you, and loves you more than anyone else?"

"I HATE YOU _**SO**_MUCH!" Snarling I go to him and grip his shoulders. "Don't you see that?"

He simply gets completely up. His hand goes back and then strikes me a crossed the face in a mind shatter slap, "Are you done rambling?"

My hand goes to my stinging cheek and I can feel the bruise forming there, "Okay _fine_! _You asked_ for it!"

He chuckles and grabs my neck before I can react, "You're nobody. You don't even exist." That are the last words I ever hear. My air supply is cut off and I slip into the blackness, I mean, who said death is bright…

FIN~ 3


End file.
